Du bleu sur le corps
by Okeeanos
Summary: HISTOIRE TERMINÉ Une histoire sur Calzona . Personnages de la serie Grey’s Anatomy . Callie , avocate viens d’emmenager a Seattle . Elle fit la connaissance de ça voisine Arizona . Mariée avec deux enfant . Mais très vite elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjouuuuur . Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve avec ma première Fanfic sur Calzona . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ️

**Point de vue Callie **

Le jour se levait sur Seattle . Callie Torres, une jeune avocate se réveillait doucement. Elle sortie péniblement de son lit et alla se faire un café. Elle tourna la tête vers son salon et soupira... Elle venait d'emménager et sa maison était remplie de carton . Elle pris son café et s'installa sur un carton qui lui servirait de chaise pour ce matin .

Elle ne commençait le travaille que demain . Elle se demandait donc se qu'elle pourrait faire de ça journée . Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher une réponse que quelqu'un sonna à la porte . Elle eu le plaisir de découvrir une jolie femme blonde au yeux bleu accompagnée d'un assez grand homme brun au yeux vert . Elle baissa la tête et remarqua 2 enfant qui lui tendait un panier remplis de cookie

**Homme** : Bonjour . Je me présente . Je m'appelle Matthew , voici ma femme Arizona et mes enfant , Lucy et Ashley . Nous sommes vos nouveaux voisin et nous voulions vous souhaiter la bienvenue .

**Callie **: Oh ! Enchanté . Je m'appelle Callie Torres

**Matthew **: Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps, mais nous nous ferions un plaisir de vous inviter à manger un de c'est jour .

**Callie **: Ce serait avec plaisir"

Les deux petites filles donnèrent le panier de gâteau à Callie et elle échangea quelques mot avec elles . Mais elle remarquait que la femme dénommée Arizona n'adressa pas un seul mot . La famille finit donc par partir et Callie referma la porte de ça maison .

Elle pris un cookie et commença à le manger . Il était délicieux. Elle posa le panier sur son îlot de cuisine et repris son café. La journée commençait plutôt bien .

Elle passa donc la journée à ranger ses cartons . Elle déballa tous ces meubles importants pour se faire une maison qu'elle jugeait "potable" . Il était maintenant 20h30 quand elle entendit frapper à ça porte à nouveau . C'était Arizona

**Arizona** *_d'une voix timide* _: Bonjour . Désolé de vous déranger. Mais comme mon mari vous la dit ce matin nous souhaiterions vous inviter à dîner . Seriez vous libre le week-end prochain ?

**Callie : **Et bien oui , Je n'ai rien de prévu . Je viendrais à quel heure ?

**Arizona **: Et bien samedi à 19h30 ? Cela vous convient t-Il ?

**Callie : **Parfait .

Callie referma la porte . Elle repensait à Arizona... Elle avait l'air si timide . Mais bon . Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de sa voisine pour le moment . Elle devait vite se faire à manger pour se lever demain . Elle ne voulais pas être en retard des sont premier jour .

**Bip bip bip bip **

Callie appuya sur son réveil . Il était 6h du matin et elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rester coucher dans son lit . Elle sortie de son lit et se dirigea vers ça penderie . Elle enfila un jean noir et un chemisier bleu à fleurs blanche . Elle pris des talons noir et alla se brosser les cheveux. A 7h , elle était prête et elle pris la route vers son travail . Elle habitait a 20 minutes de son lieux de travail et ce matin elle avait rendez-vous a 7h30 . Elle n'avais pas envie d'être en retard . Au travail , elle fît la rencontre de Mark Sloan . Un garçon au allures de macho mais qui avait un grand cœur . Elle fît également la connaissance d'Addison , une femme assez grande , très sûr d'elle . A la fin de la journée, Mark invita les 2 femmes à aller boire un vers dans un bars .

**Callie : **Je ne sais pas ... Demain on travail et je ne veux pas arriver avec la geule de bois

**Mark : **Aller ... C'est le meilleur bars des Etat-Unis . Et joe est un super gars

**Addison : **Aller Mark laisse la . Je la comprend elle viens d'emménager elle doit être fatiguée.

Callie addressa un sourire à Addison et finis par dire au revoir aux deux fetard .

La semaine passa relativement vite . Callie était plongée dans le travail la journée et elle passait ces soirées à ranger ces cartons . Le samedi arriva donc et Callie appréhendait le repas . Elle se disait mentalement qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer , c'était seulement un dîner . Mais elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de revoir la petite mine assez triste d'Arizona et de ce demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste . Callie se dirigea vers ça penderie et finis par en sortir une jupe crayon noir qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genoux et un chemisier noir a fleur blanche . Elle laissa ces cheveux détacher et mis un rouge à lèvre rouge _*Episode If/Then* _. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et finis par prendre son sac avant de sortir de la maison .

Il fessait un peu froid dehors. Callie regrettait de ne pas avoir pris de veste . Elle toqua à la porte des O'Malley et aperçu sur la boîte au lettre que le nom d'Arizona était Robbins . _Mignon _pensa t-Elle . Arizona lui ouvrit la porte . Elle était vêtu d'une robe rouge à manche 3/4 qui s'arrêtait en dessous du genoux .

**Arizona : **Callie ! Nous vous attendions . Entrer je vous en pris .

Voilaaaa c'est finis pour ce premier chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous a plus . Je sort le deuxième au plus vite .

Okeeanos 


	2. Chapitre 2

Heyyyy . Comment allez-vous? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Je suis désolé car il est hyper court mais je vous promet que je me rattrape sur le prochain

Callie entra dans la maison des O'Malley . Elle était plutôt spacieuse , moderne et très chaleureuse.

**Arizona : **Mon Mari est en train de coucher les enfants

**Callie : **Pas de problème .

**Point de vue Arizona **

Callie était entrée. Elle avait un grand sourir au lèvres et elle était magnifique dans sa tenue . J'avais hâte de pouvoir discuter avec elle et pourquoi pas devenir amie .

Le repas se passait plutôt bien et Callie semblait apprécier Matthew et ça femme . Arizona apris beaucoup de chose sur la jeune femme . Elle s'appelait en réalité Calliope , elle était d'origine Mexicaine et ça famille habitait dans le Colorado . Arizona ne savait pas pourquoi mais tous se que disait Callie la fessait sourire . Au point même qu'elle avait l'impression de rigoler pendant tous le début du repas . Elle sentit une pression sur ça jambe . Quelqu'un la pinçait. Elle tourna la tête vers son mari qui la regardait avec un regard noir . Elle compris qu'elle devait se taire .

**Point de vue Callie**

Le repas se passait relativement bien . Arizona avait l'air de s'amuser . Même si Matthew lui avait le regard fermer . Arizona rigolais pour la énièmes fois à une de ces blague quand son visage se ferma aussitôt. Arizona se leva et alla chercher le dessert dans la cuisine . Callie ne savais pas quoi penser . Le reste de la soirée se déroula beaucoup plus calmement . Arizona souriait quelque fois mais ne riait plus comme avant .

Il était bientôt 22h quand le repas s'acheva . Callie pris congé de la petite famille 15 minutes plus tard . Elle avançait sur le perron des O'Malley quand la porte se referma derrière elle . Callie avait un peu de peine . Elle se demandait pourquoi Arizona c'était tout à coup renfermer sur elle même .

Lundi Matin. 

Callie se réveilla de bonne humeur et se dirigea vers son travail . La matinée passa à une vitesse folle et l'heure du midi arriva à grand pas . Elle rejoignit donc Addison et Mark dans un fast-food au alentour

**Mark : **Regarder qui voilà ! Alors Torres ? Ça boum?

Mark avait lié en peu de temps une grande amitié avec Callie .

**Callie : **Oui et toi ?

**Mark : **Et bien figure toi que j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie .

Addison faillit s'étouffer avec une frite tandis que Calliope posait son plateau sur la table . Mark était connu pour être un coureur de jupons .

**Callie : **Laisse moi deviner ... C'est une fille qui tu a embrasser dans un bar hier soir ?

**Mark : **Perdu Torres ! C'est une fille qui travail au bar de Joe . Elle s'appelle Lexie . Elle est magnifique et elle a un de ces sourire ...

Callie ne put s'empêcher de penser à Arizona . Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

**Addison : **Et elle t'aime bien ?

**Mark : ** Je ne sais pas , je ne lui ais jamais parlé .

**Addison : **Alors comment tu sais que cette Lexie est la femme de ta vie ?

Callie regardais ces amis rigoler . Elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais la réaction d'Arizona durant le repas la dérangeait.

Le journée se finit dans le calme . Callie était exténuée et ne pensait qu'à une chose : dormir . Elle arriva devant ça maison et sortie de ça voiture . Elle aperçu Arizona sur le trottoir dans face . Elle récupérait du courrier . Callie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le bleu qu'Arizona avait sur le visage . Elle lui addressa un signe de la main et Arizona répondu timidement .

Callie rentra chez elle et mangea rapidement avant de ce mettre au lit

3 semaines passèrent depuis le repas . Et tout les soirs elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de nouveaux bleu sur le corps d'Arizona . Elle en avait parler à Mark et Addison qui lui conseillèrent de ne pas trop s'en mêler . Mais au fond d'elle Callie s'avait qu'il se passait un truc . Elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle en était intimement persuadée. En plus de ça , le Matis d'Arizona lui glassait le sang . Assise sur son canapé , Callie entendit son téléphone sonner .

**Callie : **Allo ?

**Arizona: **Bonjour Callie . Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère .

**Callie : **Non pas du tout . Vous aller bien ?

**Arizona: **Oui Oui , ne vous inquiétez pas . Je vous appelais juste pour vous demander si vous vouliez passer la soirée à la maison . Mes enfants sont chez leurs grand-parents et mon mari est absent pour la semaine .

**Callie : **Et bien Je n'y vois aucun problème. Je ramène à manger ?

**Arizona : **Non nom , ne vous embêter pas . Nous commanderons des Pizza .

Callie était plutôt contente de l'invitation de ça voisine . Elle enfila ça veste en cuir noir et pris son sac avant de fermer ça porte clef et de partir vers la maison de ça voisine . Arizona lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire . Mais Callie remarqua que l'énorme Bleu se trouvant sur ça joue


	3. Chapitre 3

BONJOUUUUUUR ! Mon dieu ... Il y a de plus en plus de lecteur tout les jours . Cela me fait grand plaisir . Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre 3 , un petit peu plus grand que les autres . Merci à tout les lecteurs .

**_Okeeanos _**

Callie avait le regard fixé sur le bleu de la jeune femme .

**Callie : **Vous .. vous aller bien ?

Elle montra le bleu du doigt

**Arizona : **A ça ... Oui oui , ce n'est rien ne vous en fait pas

**Callie : **Je vous ais dit que j'étais Avocate ?

Arizona fronça les sourcils . Callie en conclus qu'il fallait changer de sujet .

**Callie : **Tenez les bierres .

**Arizona : **Vous n'auriez pas du .

Les deux femmes passèrent la soirée ensemble à sympathiser . Malgré le fait qu'elles passèrent plusieurs heures ensemble , le sujet des bleu n'ai jamais venue dans le conversation . Même si Callie en avais très envie .

**Arizona: **Merci pour cette soirée Calliope . Ça a été un plaisir .

En temps normal, Callie aurait réprimandé son amie pour l'avoir appelé Calliope . Mais là , Callie ne dit rien . Son prénom sonnait joliment dans la bouche de la jeune femme .

**Callie : **Oui c'était une bonne soirée. Merci encore de votre invitation.

**Arizona: **N'hésitez pas à passer nous voir !

**Callie : **J'essayerai...

Callie repartie donc en direction de ça maison . Elle avait le cœur léger . Mais soudain elle se rappella du bleu sur la joue d'Arizona . Elle n'avait que des soupçon mais maintenant elle en était intimement convaincue. Matthew O'Malley battait ça femme .

Callie pris son téléphone et envoya un message à Arizona

_**C : **Si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là _

_**A: **Pour quel raison ? _

_**C: **Vous le savez déjà. _

Elle savait que c'était imprudent. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir tord . Et elle espérait qu'elle ais tord . Elle alla se coucher avec un nœud dans le ventre . Elle se demandait pourquoi Arizona ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle pouvais l'aider !

Il était 01h30 du matin quand Callie entendait frapper à ça porte . Elle se leva doucement et regarda l'heure . Qui pouvais bien venir à une heure pareil . Elle ouvrit la porte et découvra Arizona , elle avais la lèvre en sang et elle était ouverte en dessous de l'œil . Elle pleurait à chaude larmes

**Callie : **Oh mon dieu Arizona! Aller sur le canapé je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner .

Callie partie en courant dans sa salle de bain et en ressortie avec une petite trousse de secours . Arizona était assise sur le canapé. Callie poussa ça table basse et se metta a genoux devant elle .

**Callie : **Mon dieu Arizona . Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

**Arizona : **Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.

Callie se stopa net et se leva . Elle regardait Arizona dans les yeux avec un regard noir

**Callie : **Oh bordel Arizona ! Je sais ce qu'il vous fait ! Dites moi la vérité maintenant!

Arizona regardais Callie completement déboussolée. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler . Callie se pencha et pris Arizona dans ces bras . Elle restèrent comme ça durant une quinzaine de minutes. Quand les deux femmes se séparèrent. Callie pris du désinfectant et des pensement dans ça trousse de secours . Elle commença à désinfecter ça blessure en dessous de l'œil .

**Arizona : **Il est rentrée plus tôt que prévu ...

Callie s'arrêta et regarda Arizona dans les yeux .

**Arizona : **Il a vu que j'avais inviter quelqu'un dans ça permission.

**Callie : **Et maintenant? Que fais-t-Il ?

**Arizona: **Il dort .

Callie recommença à la soigner dans le silence . Elle posa un pansement sur ça pommette . Elle pris un autre coton et du désinfectant. Elle effleura la lèvre d'Arizona de ces doigts. Un frisson la parcourue . Elle n'en tenue pas compte et continua à la soigner.

**Callie : **Et maintenant , vous allez faire quoi ?

**Arizona: **Je vais rentrer chez moi ... Et allez me coucher près de mon mari .

**Callie : **Rester dormir ici . Vous vous lèverez avant votre mari et vous le rejoindrez pendant la matinée .

**Arizona: **Et si il se réveille ?

**Callie : **Tant que vous êtes ici , il ne vous fera aucun mal .

Callie finisa de lui poser son pansement et la pris par la main en lui indiquant les escaliers. Elle entrèrent dans la chambre de Callie . Arizona ne fut pas étonné. Elle lui ressemblait. Elle était très simple , mais avec quelque touche de folie . Callie lâcha la main d'Arizona et alla vers son placard . Elle en sortie un short noir et un grand haut bleu . Elle les posa sur son lit et sortie de son armoir un legging de sport noir et un débardeur blanc . Elle tenda la deuxième tenue à Arizona .

**Callie : **Prenez mon lit .Je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Arizona perdit son sourir . Elle ne voulait pas dormir seule . Callie le remarqua immédiatement et pensait avoir dit quelque chose de mal .

**Callie : **Quoi ? Vous voulez dormir dans le canapé? Vous ne voulez pas dormir ? La tenue ne vous plaît pas ?

**Arizona : **Je ne veux pas dormir seule . J'ai peur

Callie esquissa un sourire .

**Callie : **Je vais mettre mon pyjama dans la salle de bain et je reviens vous voir après d'accord.

Arizona hocha la tête . Callie parties laissant Arizona seule . Elle se dépêcha de se changer et commença à faire le tour de la pièce . Elle s'approcha de la commode où il y était poser des cadres . Sur l'un d'eux se trouvait Callie en compagnie d'une femme un peu plus âgé mais qui lui resemblait comme deux goûte d'eau . Elle en conclue que c'était ça sœur . Elle pris le cardée dans ces mains et le tourna . Il y avait une inscription.

_Aria et Calliope . _

Aria ... C'est un jolie prénom pensa t-elle . Callie toqua à la porte . Arizona alla lui ouvrir la porte . Callie s'avança dans la pièce .

**Callie : **Vous avez fait connaissance avec ma sœur ?

Arizona se rendis compte qu'elle avait encore le carde dans les mains .

**Arizona: **Oh je suis désolé...

**Callie : **Ne vous excuser pas . Il n'y a pas de mal .

Callie pris un petit fauteuil de trouvant dans la pièce . Elle le dis glisser à coter du lit.

**Callie : **Je vais rester avec vous . Allez dormir maintenant . Il est pratiquement 2h20 du matin .

Arizona s'engouffra dans le grand lit de Calliope . Elle tira la couette jusqu'à ces épaules . Et se tourna vers Callie a qui elle tendait la main . Callie pris ça main dans la sienne et commença à sourire . Elle a un magnifique sourire pensa Arizona .

**Arizona: **Merci ...

Arizona s'endormie et Callie resta éveillé toute la nuit . Elle surveillait Arizona.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjouuuuur . Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Essayer de ne pas me détester pour la fin

Il était 14h37 , le 19 Mars 2019 . Arizona entra dans le tribunal accompagné de Callie . Elle jeta un œil à Matthew avant de s'asseoir à ça place

**Callie : **On va le gagner ce procès.

Arizona hocha à la tête . Le juge entra dans le tribunal et s'asseya . Callie avait réussi à convaincre Arizona de porter plainte contre son mari . Arizona avait pris Callie comme Avocate . Matthew quand à lui , ignorait les fait . Ce qui mettait Callie hors d'elle.

Pendant toute la première heure , Arizona resta silencieuse . Elle avait envie de vomir . Elle tourna la tête vers les jurés qui écoutait tous Callie parler avec une grande attention.

La première journée du procès s'acheva . Arizona avait été placé dans une maison surveillée. Matthew lui continuait d'habiter dans la grande maison des O'Malley-Robbins . Leurs enfants avait été envoyé chez leurs grands-parents .

Callie éteigna la television et alla dans ça cuisine . Elle avait vu sur la maison des O'Malley . Elle pris une tasse et ce fis un café. Il était 6h du matin et Callie se préparait pour cette deuxième journée de procès . Elle était tendue . Même si elle savait que pour le moment 76% des jurés était pour Arizona, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser . Elle avait peur pour Arizona. Elle tenait beaucoup à cette femme . Elle finissait de boire son café puis ce rendis dans ça chambre . Elle ouvrit ça penderie et en sortie une jupe crayon noir , en cuir . Et un chemisier noir avec des fleurs blanche . Elle enfila le tout et pris son sac avant d'aller dans ça voiture . Le procès avait été énormément médiatisé car Matthew avait une importante place dans la politique de Seattle . En sortant de chez elle , elle fut limite agresser par des journalistes qui lui posait une tonne de question . Elle réussit à ce frayer un chemin et monta dans ça voiture . Elle ferma la porte et regarda par la fenêtre . Elle y voyait son voisin sortir de ça maison un grand sourire au lèvres .

Callie démara ça voiture et alluma ça radio . Une interview exclusive de Matthew O'Malley . Elle augmenta le son pour écouter .

_**Journaliste : **Et que pensez vous de ce procès ? _

_**Matthew: **Et bien je pense que ma voisine , mais également l'avocate de ma femme a voulu se faire un nom en manipulant ma femme . Elle voulait une grosse affaire. Mais je n'es pas peur , cette femme n'a aucune confiance en elle . Regarder elle cache même son réel le prénom . Calliope et ... _

Callie coupa brutalement sa radio . Elle s'arrêta devant le tribunal et posa ça tête sur son volant . En moins d'une minute, plusieurs journalistes avait repéré ça voiture et ce précipitait dans les marches de l'entrée du tribunal . Callie les ignora . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende cette question

_Est-il vrai que votre réelle prénom est Calliope ? _

Callie se stopa net et se retourna . Plus aucune journaliste ne parlait . Elle avait les yeux noirs de colère.

"Mon prénom n'a rien à voir avec cette affaire. Je ne fais que défendre une femme qui se fessait violament frapper par son ordure de mari ."

Elle se tourna et continua à marcher vers le tribunal. Elle en poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la porte . Juste devant la porte se trouve Arizona. Elle avait vêtu une magnifique robe rouge . Calliene put empêcher son regard d'être attiré par les jambes de la jeune femme . Elle était magnifique . Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle fessait et secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Elle continua de s'avancer vers Arizona et lui fit la bise .

**Callie : **Bonjour Arizona. Comment aller vous aujourd'hui.

**Arizona: **Bien mais pourriez-vous venir avec moi au toilettes ? J'ai quelque chose à vous dire .

Callie fronça les sourcils mais finis par suivre Arizona vers les toilettes . Celle-ci vérifia que toutes les toilettes était vides avant de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef .

**Callie : **Tous va bien Arizona ?

Arizona ne lui répondît pas et s'avança vers Callie avant de prendre ces joue dans ces mains . Arizona approcha ces lèvres de celles de Callie . Elle s'arrêta juste avant que ces lèvres ne touche les siennes . Callie ne savait pas pourquoi . Mais elle pris la décision de combler l'espace en embrassant Arizona . Le baiser fut long et plein d'amour . Les deux filles se séparèrent. Arizona avait toujours les mains sur le visage de Callie . Callie elle , avait posé ces mains sur les hanches d'Arizona . Les deux se regardèrent . Callie souriait .

**Callie : **C'est l'heure , nous devons y aller .

C'est a contre cœur qu'Arizona lâcha le visage de Callie . Les deux femmes quittèrent les toilette et retournèrent devant la porte . Une personne s'avança et leurs ouvrit la porte . Les deux femmes s'installèrent et le procès repris son cours . Les deux avocats se battaient bec et ongles pour leurs clients. Le procès toucha à ça fin et se fut au tour des jurés de décider .

Après de longues minutes . Le juge s'asseilla

**Juge : **La cour déclare Mr O'Malley accusé de violence fasse à ça femme ...


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjouuuuur à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce 5ème chapitre . Vous avez envie de connaître qui va gagner hein .Il est un peu plus court que les autres mais c'est pour vous laisser un peu de suspense héhé ... Je remarque que vous êtes de plus en plus à ma lire et ça me touche merci beaucoup. Bon aller je vous laisse . Bonne lecture

**Juge : **Coupable .

Arizona se tourna immédiatement vers Callie et commença à pleurer . Pleurer de joie , de soulagement. Callie la pris dans ces bras et retenue ces larmes . Elle ne devais pas pleurer .

Des agents de police passait les menottes à Mr O'Malley . Il écopait de 10 ans de prison et

150 000 d'amende . Matthew passa à côté de Callie en lui jetant un regard noir . Callie elle avait un sourir en coin . Elle avait réussi . Elle avait mis cet enfoiré derrière les barreaux. Elle tourna la tête et vis Arizona dans les bras de ces filles . Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourir face à cette vision . Arizona avait l'air tellement heureuse . Cette dernière leva la tête et regarda Callie dans les yeux .

_Merci ... _Chuchota t-Elle avant de se replonger dans les bras de ces enfants. Je décida de quitter la salle quelque minutes après . Je sortie du tribunal et m'asseilla sur les marchés de l'entrée . Il fallait que la pression redescende. Au loin je vis ces vautours de journaliste à côté d'une voiture de police . Celle qui conduisait Matthew en prison . Je ne pût empêcher quelques larmes de couler . Ce procès m'avait affecter . J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentie une présence à côté de moi . Je tourna la tête et vis Arizona s'asseoir a côté de moi .

**Arizona: **Tu pleure ?

**Callie : **Oui , mais ne t'inquiète pas . C'est rien c'est la pression qui redescend.

**Arizona: **Oh très bien .

Je vis son regard ce diriger vers la voiture de police qui partait . Elle avala difficilement ça salive

**Callie : **Ça va ?

**Arizona: **Franchement , je n'en ais aucune idée.

**Callie : **Je sais que c'est dur . Mais c'était la meilleure solution . La plus rationnel du moins

**Arizona: **Si vous le dites

**Callie : **Vous ? Vous ne me tutoyer plus ?

**Arizona: **Pardon Callie . Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à penser à qui je dois tutoyer et qui je dois vouvoyer .

Je pris Arizona dans mes bras . Elle tremblait.

**Callie : **Ils sont où vos enfants ?

**Arizona: **A l'intérieur avec leurs grand-parents.

**Callie : **Oh je vois .

Un blanc s'installa rapidement. Je finis par me lever et par descendre les marches quand je me fis interpeller .

_Callie ! _

C'était Arizona .

**Arizona: **Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

**Callie : **Bien sur .

Je lui adressa un léger sourire avant de reprendre mon chemin vers ma voiture . Je pris la route pour rentrer chez moi , me gara . Mais en sortant je resta sur mon perron . Le regard fixé sur la grande maison des O'Malley avec un pincement au cœur .

En moins de deux mois, j'avais chamboulé la vie d'un couple marié qui plus est et de ces deux enfants. Je ne regrettais pas ma décision , loin de là . Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour les enfants de Matthew. Je rentre chez moi , et me prépare un repas vite fait avant de m'installer dans mon canapé. J'allumais ma télévision quand j'entendais toquer à la porte . Je me leva du canapé et me dirigea vers la porte . C'était Arizona.

**Arizona: **Je sais que ça va paraître ridicule mais je ne trouve pas la force de rentrer chez moi ...

**Callie : **Ne vous en faite pas , c'est loin d'être ridicule .

Je me poussa de l'entrée en fessant signe à Arizona de rentrer .

**Callie : **Pate ?

**Arizona: **Pardon ?

**Callie : **Vous n'avez pas mangée. Vous voulez des pâtes

**Arizona: **Je loge déjà chez vous , je ne vais pas non plus vous demander de me faire à manger .

**Callie : **Et bien chef cuisto la cuisine est à vous .

Arizona partie en rigolant vers la cuisine . J'entendis sonner à la porte

**Callie : **Vous avez invité quelqu'un?

**Arizona: **Non ...

Je m'avançai vers la porte et ouvrit à un homme assez grand . Arizona qui se trouvait derrière moi un cris de surprise .

**Arizona: **Tom ?!

**Callie : **Tu le connais ?

**Tom : **Oui elle me connais . Et moi je vous connais vous .

Il me pointa avec un petit couteau. Instinctivement je recula mon bras de sorte a cacher Arizona dans mon dos .

**Callie : **Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

**Tom : **Qui je suis ? Disons que je suis quelqu'un qui a suivit le procès de près et ce que je veux ? La justice .

Sans que je puisse avoir le temps de réagir il planta son couteau dans mon ventre et parti en courant me laissant seule dans les bras d'Arizona . Je l'entendais crier . Et me dire que tout se passerait bien . Puis je me sentie partir , comme si je m'endormais.


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjouuuuur à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue dans ce chapitre digne d'un film de noël sur M6 , c'est à dire hyper cucul . Il y aura une petite particularité, c'est que ce chapitre sera écrit avec le point de vue d'Arizona contrairement à tous les précédents.

J'ai glissé dans ce chapitre une phrase assez connue de Calzona ... j'espère que vous la reconnaîtrez ...

Callie s'éfondra dans mes bras . Je voyais du sang couler le long de sa mâchoire . Elle me regardait mais son regard était vide .

_I'm a good man in the storm ... _

Cette phrase me sortie de mes pensées. La phrase des Robbins . Je l'allongea par terre courut dans la cuisine . J'attrapa un torchon et mon téléphone avant de revenir sur mes pas en courant . Je commençais à faire un point de compression sur son ventre afin de stopper l'hémorragie. En même temps je composais le numéro des pompiers sur mon téléphone.

Les pompiers arrivèrent 15 minutes plus tard .Ils emenèrent Callie me laissant seule sur le perron . Évidemment, tous ça c'était passer sous le regard des journalistes. Je pris ma voiture et pris la route vers le Seattle Grace Hospital. J'arrivais au contoir quand une femme au teint mate , assez petite me stoppa .

**Femme : **On ne court pas dans les couloir

**Arizona: **Écouter madame ...

**Femme : **Miranda Bailey

**Arizona: **Madame Bailey , une amie à moi à été transporté par les pompier . Elle s'appelle Callie , Calliope Torres et ...

**Bailey : **J'ai suivis le procès madame . Je sais qui vous êtes et je sais qui est Madame Torres . Elle est au bloc actuellement. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et vu la couleur de votre haut et de vos main j'imagine que vous étiez là . Grâce à la compression sur la plait , elle devrait s'en sortir . Je vous laisse vous assoir dans la salle d'attente .

Cette femme avait sortie ces phrases dans un ton condescendant . Limite si elle s'en fichait . Je murmura un merci et alla m'assoir dans les fauteuils bleu de la salle d'attente . Les gens me regardait bizarrement. C'est alors que la polica arriva en me demandant de la suivre .

Je subis un interrogatoire de 30 minutes ou j'ai dû raconter la scène plusieurs fois . Comment Tom, le frère de Matthew avait planté la lame de son couteau dans Calliope avant de s'enfuir en courant .

Les policiers devant elle prenaient des notes . Ils donnèrent la permission à Arizona de sortir . La jeune femme se précipita hors du commissariat et se fraya un chemin entre les journalistes.

Elle pris ça voiture et se redirigea vers l'hôpital . Elle recourut vers l'accueil .

**Arizona : **Bonjour je ...

**Bailey : **Vous revoilà . Calliope Torres est sortie du bloc . Elle va s'en sortir . Chambre 320 .

Arizona prononça un vague merci avant de ce diriger vers la chambre 320 . Elle ouvrit doucement la porte . Elle avança de quelque pas avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise posée au pied du lit . Elle pris la main de Callie avant de laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues .

Elle était là , allongé dans un grand lit blanc . Relier avec des dizaines de fils à plusieurs machine . Le silence régnait dans la salle . Le seul bruit qui en sortait était le bruit du cardiographe . Et celui de la respiration des deux femmes . Arizona posa sa tête sur l'avant bras de Callie . Elle ne lâcha pas ça main. Plusieurs minutes plus tard , elle sentit une légère préssion sur son pouce . Elle releva aussitôt la tête , plongeant son regard dans celui de la

brune .

**Arizona : **Callie ...

**Callie **: Mon dieu Arizona , tu va bien ?

**Arizona : **C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question ...

Callie laissa échapper un petit rire . Sans hésiter, Arizona combla l'espace entre elle et callie , et déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche de la jeune femme .

**Arizona : **Je t'aime Callie

**Callie : **Arizona... je ne suis pas sûr . Pas du fait que tu m'aime . D'ailleurs je t'aime énormément aussi . Mais du fait que ce soit une bonne idée.

**Arizona : **Le procès est fini et tu ne peux pas me dire que nous ne sommes pas ensemble . On est ensemble. Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aime et le reste n'est pas important. On . Est . Ensemble.

**Callie : **Arizona... je t'aime tellement.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part , Callie posa ces lèvres sur les miennes . Jusqu'à ce que j'entendis une voix masculine

**Mark : **Et bas alors Torres ... A peine réveillé. On pert pas de temps hein ...

Je me sépara de Callie et me tourna précipitamment vers la porte pour découvrir un homme assez grand , il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux gris/ vert très clair . Il était accompagné d'une grande femme rousse qui lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et il tenait la main à une femme un peu plus petite au cheveux châtains foncés.

**Addison: **Ferme la mark , tu est lourd .

La femme au cheveux roux avança vers moi et me tendit la main .

**Addison : **Bonjour . Arizona je présume ? Je m'appelle Addison Montgomery. Je suis l'amie de cette chère Calliope . L'idiot derrière moi est ce pervers de Mark Sloan . _Elle adressa un regard a l'autre femme . _Désolé chérie mais c'est la vérité . Et l'autre fille à côté c'est Lexie Grey . La petite copine de Mark .

Addison avait dit toutes ces phrases en si peu de temps . Sans m'en rendre compte je la regardais avec de grand yeux et ma bouche c'était entrouverte .

**Mark : **Ne t'en fais pas Arizona, au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue.

Je laissa échapper un rire avant de laisser ma place à Mark .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines était passé depuis l'attaque de Callie . Cela fessait donc 1 semaine que Calliope avait eu le droit de rentrer chez elle .

Arizona n'eut plus le courage de rentrer dans ça maison . Elle l'avais donc mis en vente et de fessait hébergé chez Callie avec ces deux enfants . Pour la première fois dans ça vie , Arizona se sentait bien . Elle était heureuse et n'avait plus d'obligation. Les traces sur son corps s'estompaient , laissant Arizona espérer s'en remettre un jour . Le plus dur était passé pour la jeune femme qui avait du expliquer à ces enfants ce qu'il c'était passer.


	7. Chapitre 7 Epilogue

_2 ans plus tard ... _

Dans une grande maison en plein cœur de New York , une famille se préparait à passer les fêtes de noël .

**Callie : **Lucy , Ashley ! Venez nous aider à mettre à les guirlandes sur le sapin !

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutairent sans broncher .

Dans l'autre quoi de la maison , dans la cuisine , une grande femme blonde sortie des gâteaux en forme de père noël de son four .

**Arizona: **Les decoration attendront ... les cookies sont prêt .

Les deux petites filles lâchèrent les quelques décorations qu'elles tenaient avant de ce précipiter vers la cuisine . Arizona posa quelque cookie dans une assiette , avant de se positionner derrière l'ilo de cuisine . Bientôt rejointe par ça femme .

**Callie : **Ils sont délicieux tes cookies .

**Arizona: **Ça t'étonne ? Je suis une grande cuisinière vois-tu...

Les deux femmes rigolèrent . Leurs rires ne seront pas les derniers dans cette famille qui peut à peut oubliait les démons du passé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilaaaaaaa . Cette histoire était assez courte , mais ne m'en voulez pas c'était ma première . J'espère qu'elle vous auras plus malgré mon manque d'expérience dans le domaine des Fanfic . J'en prépare d'ailleurs une autre qui devrai sortir dans quelques semaines . Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette Fanfic ️ de gros bisous et à bientôt


End file.
